Broken Legs and anesthetics
by letsprotest
Summary: Wally breaks his leg and has to go on anesthetics so it won't hurt, but they make him a bit.. loopy. ONE SHOT:)


**Another one shot! I'm sorry okay? I'll update Dreams later I just was looking for stories about Wally with a broken leg and apparently THERE ARE NONE. Seriously I got all these ideas but I don't want to write them.. I want other people to have written the exact story I want to read. DO NOT JUDGE MY STUBBORNNESS! 3 Review Please :)**

"Ouch!" he complained "it hurts so badly!" Wally West stared down at his leg. "KF, it's broken in two places" Robin stated "of course it hurts. We just got to wait for Ms. M and the bio ship." Artemis knelt down beside the injured speedster and whispered "It's going to be okay Wally, just stay calm" "I'm trying" wally cried "but what if I can't run again!" Wally started hyperventilating again and shaking which only made his leg hurt more. "Wally, stop!" Artemis and Robin both yelled at the redhead. Wally obliged and remained as calm as a kid with ADHD and a broken leg could.

When the bio ship came Superboy lifted Kid Flash in and they raced back to the mountain so Black Canary could treat him.

* * *

Wally limped into the kitchen with his crutches and a big cast on his right leg. "This is so embarrassing" he muttered. The team's goofball lay down on the couch and put the blanket over him although it wasn't big enough so you could see his feet coming out the end. Wally told everyone not to let Black Canary or The Flash know he's there. "Wally! C'mon you need your anesthetic!" The Flash yelled as he came running in with Black Canary shortly behind him.

"He's on the couch" Robin cackled. Wally growled at his best friend and sat up taking the pill and swallowing it dry. A little while later after everyone had left Wally to sit and watch TV on his own Artemis came to the kitchen to get some food. "Hey, Wall-Man! You want anything?" Artemis looked over to the boy who quickly turned to face her, she noticed that he was drooling and she chuckled. "Yes" Wally slurred "I miss my Teddy bear, would you sleep with me?" "Excuse me?" Artemis was confused. "The only thing that matters is that we're together" Wally started laughing hysterically. "What is so funny?" Artemis asked "You are so beautiful that I would crawl ten miles with this weird weight on my leg through fire and broken glass just to jerk off in your shadow." "What!? Why!?" Artemis was now grossed out "Because" Wally drunkenly laughed "you look just like Artemis" Artemis stared at Wally for a second then walked over to him and sat next to him. "Wally? Want to take a nap?" "Yes but first I have to text someone" Artemis nodded and Wally pulled out his phone and typed a message at super speed. He then threw his phone somewhere on the floor and lay down patting the spot beside him. Artemis' phone buzzed, she picked it up and read the text. 'You've been replaced. She doesn't have your lovable personality but she looks just like you! Maybe Cadmus made a clone of you! Who cares? She is giving me more lovin' than you ever did.' Artemis rolled her eyes and lay down with her crush, snuggling into him and feeling all his warmth. Wally wrapped his arms around her and before they both fell asleep she whispered "Don't you dare drool on me".

Hours later Wally woke up from his nap and realized he was holding something or someone apparently but couldn't see her because her blonde hair was covering it, but Wally knew it was her. Who could mistake those beautiful golden locks? The only question was why she was there. Robin then then nonchalantly walked in the room and placed a disk in the TV then pressed play. The video showed Wally taking the anesthetic and then everyone leaving, it showed Artemis coming back for food and Wally flirting with her, it showed Artemis asking to take a nap and him texting someone. Then Artemis picked up her phone and read something before going to sleep. Wally was embarrassed. "Smooth as a cactus, Bro" Robin smiled his famous smirk. Wally slowly got up not to hurt his leg or wake the girl who was cuddling in his arms and he left Robin sitting there watching the video on repeat.

"I am so stupid! Damn Gorilla Grodd threw me into a wall and now Artemis thinks I'm a weird creepy guy!" Wally yelled lying on his bed. "I do not think you are creepy" Artemis chuckled in the doorway leaning on the frame with her arms crossed "Although I do think you are weird" Wally sat up "Hot weird though, right?" the speedster grinned hopefully. "Oh definitely" Artemis said huskily as she made her way over to the bed "hottest weirdo around" Artemis straddled him earning a nervous gasp from the boy "so what was that you mentioned about jerking off in my window?" before Wally could defend himself she kissed him and whispered in his ear "Don't worry; I'm your teddy bear."

* * *

Months later when Kid Flash had healed and was back on missions he noticed his right leg was slower than is left. _'wonderful'_ he thought sarcastically.


End file.
